Who Took The Cookie From The Cookie Jar!
by SilverHeart2
Summary: ITS BACK!! Sora made cookies, but someone ate them all...who could it be? Very random and hopegully funny CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!Who knows who could it be...but just read and you might find out ^_^
1. Start

Who took the cookie from the cookies jar is BACK!!! Fanfic.net took it off 2 times (and blocked for a week both times!) And I really don't know why. But there is this person in my story who's name I can't use it's a really big pop star with fake boobs, and sung a song about someone who was lucky.how she's not a girl not yet a women.hopefully you get it by now. So in my story she shall be called brito.  
  
**Alrighty I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters or other stuff that's squares, Inu Yasha, or "Brito" I just own my own game.and my story *Attaches self to game* MINE! =P*  
  
I'm supposed to be do'n mah homework, but I don't wantta write a letter and send it to a random people! Stupid Lang Arts DIEEE *throws textbook across room* ok Lost the happy, but the happy is back! Ok well this story really has no plot aside from who took the cookie from the cookie jar.but it doesn't even really have to do with that^^. AnyWayZ on with da story da dada da!  
  
Kairi was walking around as her normal annoying self when she bumped into Riku.  
  
Kairi (all one word no pause)-HI RIKU HOWS IT GOING YOU KNOW THE STRANGEST THING HAPPENED THIS MORNING I WAS WALKING ALONG AND-takes deep breath-@_@ I FOUND THIS DRINK AND NOW I CANT STOP TAKING AND.  
  
Riku-*pulls out dark key blade* Shut up Kairi! *Chops her head off* ^_^  
  
Kairi-*head keeps talking anyway* Hey so do you want a sip?! *Headless body holds out cup*  
  
Riku- Ummm what is that stuff? *Takes cup and reads label* Sand dollars (A/N: Changed because I got in trouble for the real name): double cappuccino latte crap. O_o. I think I'll pass.  
  
*Sora comes skipping up singing Simple and Clean (Tecnoyish Mix^^)*  
  
Sora- Riku..Did you chop off Kairi's head AGAIN? *has hands on hips*  
  
Riku- Hey it's her *points to the head less body* fault for being so freak'n annoying. If she'd died all the other times I chopped it off I wouldn't have to keep doing it. She's like a cockroach she NEVER dies!  
  
Sora-*picks up Kairi's head* Come on let's go over to my house I made Cookies! *Kairi's head turns into a bowl of ramen noodles and her body falls over and explodes in a large farting noise*  
  
*Brito pops out of bush and takes the ramen noodles, but spills it on the sand* Whops I did again! *Giggles like a giddy freak and runs like a mad man back into bush and disappears*  
  
Sora/Riku- O____________________________________O  
  
*Inu Yasha flies out of well and looks over at Sora and Riku. Who are standing by a puddle of wet sand and noodles that are twitching* O_o  
  
Inu Yasha-Ummm any of you seen some guy name Ansem? He took my tetsiga and...is that ramen noodles on the ground?  
  
Riku- Um.well.technically *thinks* YA!  
  
Inu Yasha- You wasted them! T.T  
  
*Brito comes back out and pulls Ansem out of her ass* Ansem- Ok I think I found a place darker than the door to the darkness. -_-  
  
*Brito runs off again yelling like a school girl* @_@  
  
Sora- so.ummm.who wants cookies?  
  
Everyone- O____________________________________________O  
  
**I told you it had nothing really to do with cookies, but who cares. Anyway that was a really weird story and I may write more if I feel like it. If I do I'll try to make it about cookies^^. Sorry for Kairi fans (if there is any) I don't like her so =P. I also don't like "Brito", Inu Yasha kick bong hole though! And I only made Sora stupid for the story I think he's OK, but Riku still kick the most ass! Please R&R.I'll give you a muffin AND a spork!^^ 


	2. The Question Unfolds!

** I still don't own anything, but story, my Lang Arts textbook (really the schools) and Riku's pants!!! Riku- My pants? *Looks down* HEY give them back! Silver- NEVER!!!!! *Runs away* **  
  
**OK once again I am supposed to be writing yet another letter to random people for Lang Arts. I am not going to do it till later tonight cuz I'm a PROCRASTANATOR!!! Muhahahahahaha-ha. I stayed home from school on Friday and wrote this all on paper in bed. So you can till this is going to be pure delirious fun! I'm feeling soooo much better though^^ I guess I'll write another chapter cuz people seem to like this story. *Hands out muffins and Spork to Evilmini86, Tina, Some Weird Person, andFF-KH- AnimeFREAK *Thanks for reviewing^^**  
  
Last time we left off Inu Yasha wants his sword thing (I cant spell it) back from Ansem, who was just up Brito's bum. Kairi is pretty much dead, and Sora made cookies.  
  
The Question Unfolds!!  
  
Ansem- I'm going to go take a shower and wash the smell of slut off.  
  
Inu Yasha- I want my sword!!  
  
Ansem- *throws sword at Inu Yasha knocking him out* *Brito pops out off bush (yet again) and takes Inu Yasha into bushes. *  
  
Sora (un fazed by noises coming out of bushes)- Lets have a sleep over. We can eat cookies, paint our nails, and tell ghost stories! *Everyone's looking over at bushes knowing what poor Inu Yasha is suffering because they all have been raped by brito one time or an other*  
  
Riku- man I wish that was me -_-  
  
Everyone- *stares at Riku*O_o  
  
Riku- Shit did I say that out loud?! O_O  
  
Sora-What are you guys talking about!  
  
Everyone- Ok anyways.  
  
Sora- so are you going to sleep over or what!?  
  
Everyone- *shrugs* Yea ok.  
  
Riku- *overly excited* Can Brito come? ^^  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Riku- -_-  
  
*Everyone starts to head off to Sora's stepping on the puddle formally known as Kairi*  
  
Puddle formally known as Kairi- OWWEEE! @_@  
  
LATER BACK AT SORA'S HOUSE IN THE KITCHEN EVERYONE'S AT THE TABLE  
  
Ansem- I want my cookies now!!! @.& *pulls out double blade  
thingy*  
  
Sora- Ok...ok...clam down keep your clothes on...un-like you did in the final battle! * Gets up to get cookie jar well giggling*  
  
Riku- Hey I helped pick that out! O_O  
  
Everyone- HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sora- *turns around with tear in eye* WHO TOOK ALL MY COOKIES!!! *Runs upstairs to bedroom crying*  
  
Ansem- who took the cookies from the cookie jar??  
  
Everyone- GASP!!!  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who took the cookies?? Will Inu Yasha escape Brito?? Can Ansem ever shower the smell of slut off?? Why did Riku pick out that weirdo thingy-ma-do Ansem wore in the end?? Who knows? O_o  
  
**Ok so there ends it just because the question is in this chapter doesn't think I will tell you who took the cookies!!! I don't even know if I am going to write more depends if people even read the stupid thing O well *sighs*. Ok I got to go write my letter so I can be done with it and go to my concert tomorrow!! I CANT WAIT TO SEE "SEE SPOT ROCK!!!" wa-hoo! Don't forget if you review I'll give you a muffin and Spork^^** 


	3. Meet the Authuross

Yayness I'm writing another chapter. I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought I would write a chapter before I go. Plus I'm sick of packing! Now I guess its on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own nothing v.v  
  
A/N- I realized I never told u who everyone was...they were just there. Everyone includes Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie too, along with who ever in around at that moment. I'll try to use W/T/S names from now on.  
  
Meet the authoress-  
  
Sora-*in his room sobbing* Why the cookies...they never even saw it coming...WHY!!!!!  
  
Weird voice- *whispering* Hey kid! Come here a sec.  
  
Sora- *looks around*what? Who is that? *Sees eyes in closet* meep!  
  
Mean while downstairs  
  
Ansem- I really wanted cookies T.T  
  
Riku- Well I wanted Brito to come, but no we don't want her to-  
  
*Inu Yasha and Brito bust though door and run around the table screaming and leave*  
  
Everyone- o.O  
  
Riku-Nooooo! Brito come back! *Runs after her*  
  
Inu Yasha- Leave me alone you old hag! *Runs out door*  
  
Brito chases after him but all the sudden she gets hit in the head with a bowl, falls over, and passes out.  
  
Everyone in room aside from Riku- YES! ^___^  
  
Riku- No! T.T  
  
Kairi- *Comes out from behind wall*you spilled me...NOW YOU MUST DIEEE!  
  
Brito- *Twitch*  
  
Everyone aside from Brito- o.O your back?  
  
Kairi- ya some grandpa helped me.  
  
*Cuts to scene of some grandpa in his living room*  
  
Some grandpa- *farts*  
  
*Back to Sora's house*  
  
Weird voice- *clears throat* I'm the weird voice and I come to bring you cheese! *Lighting strikes*  
  
Wakka- I like cheese, Ya, Ya*twitch* YA!  
  
People in white jackets- *appears out of nowhere* It's time for your medicine again Wakka.  
  
Wakka- *Getting shot* I like my medicine...@_@  
  
Weird voice- ANYWAYS!  
  
*Everyone still watching Wakka react to his medicine*  
  
Wakka- *on floor* ya *twitch* no GREG *twitch* yayaya.  
  
Tidus- whose got the popcorn?  
  
Selphie- O, I do!  
  
Ansem- Hey I want some!  
  
Riku- No! Me next!!  
  
Fight breaks out. Popcorn is flying everywhere. Wakka is still on floor twitching.  
  
Wired Voice- PEOPLE!!!!  
  
*Everyone stops in mid air*  
  
Wired voice- *under breath* Why do I even bother? OK people I come to give you CHEESE! *No lighting strikes* I SAID PEOPLE I COME TO GIVE TO CHEESE!  
  
Voice in background- O yah*lighting strikes*  
  
Weird voice- that's more like it...  
  
Riku-Who are you and who is making all that lighting?  
  
Weird voice- I...Am...The...AUTHORESS! Lighting cracks and person appears at front door*  
  
Kairi- does anyone know who that is?  
  
Everyone who still has some sanity left- Nope  
  
Authoress- Hihi everyone *waves and steps in thou front door, but trips over Brito* Ouchy.  
  
Ansem- Can I kill her? *Excited voice* ^_^  
  
Authoress- if you kill me then this fic will go away! *Gets up*  
  
Ansem- O....So I shouldn't kill you?  
  
Authoress- No  
  
Ansem- -_-  
  
Riku- Ummmm so you are?  
  
Authoress- I would be the authoress...that's why it says "Authoress" next to what I say, But you can call me Silver ^_^  
  
Riku- So, silver, where is all the lighting coming from?  
  
Silver- *points to window where Sora is standing*  
  
Sora- *hides key blade behind back* what? *Has guilty look on face*  
  
Everyone with some sanity (EWSS)- OoOoOoO  
  
Tidus- I thought you had some super power or something!  
  
Silver-O but I do *makes Brito turn into a rat*  
  
Sora- can we keep it?! CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE? PLEASE!!!!!*Jumping up and down*  
  
Rat- squeak *tilts head*  
  
Silver-By all means take it *holds out cage to Sora*  
  
Sora- you're mine now! Muhahahaha!  
  
Wakka- GREG!!!!!!!!! *Twitch*  
  
Everyone with some sanity- O________O  
  
That's all I feel like typing because I'm already on the bottom of page 3. Sorry for this chapter it really sucked. I'll try to make the next one worth your while. I've got to go finish packing out for my sisters wedding I'll be back on the 24th...the day before my birthday YAY!  
  
A/N- Why Riku is chasing Brito I do not know.I still hate her. That's why she got turned into a rat ^_^ 


End file.
